IN BLOOM
by blackchan
Summary: Ichigo está no fundo do poço pelo vício em drogas. Rukia tem poucos meses de vida e se muda para Karakura procurando paz. Ele, um pintor cheio de altos e baixos, ela uma escritora estreante. IchiRuki, UA, 18


_"Bleach e todos seus personagens não me pertencem, essa é uma história criada por um fã."_

* * *

**"IN BLOOM"**

**Capítulo I - "A beira do rio"**

A cidade era meio morta, mas aquele rio compensava tudo.

Contemplar aquela visão era simplesmente incrível, e assim o era todas às vezes. As águas claras que nunca viram poluição, as grandes margens verdes salpicadas de flores amarelas e roxas, as borboletas negras com detalhes azuis que voavam lentamente sem destino e finalmente as pedrinhas coloridas que enfeitavam o fundo dos lugares mais rasos.

Karakura era em si uma cidade muito limpa e tranquila e talvez fosse por isso que eu estava lá. Eu tinha seis ou oito meses de vida, precisava de ar puro e um lugar bonito para morrer.

Assim que soube da doença, não chorei, não sofri.

Quando a ficha caiu, também não chorei, também não sofri, mas senti necessidade de me organizar.

Enchi uma mala com roupas, empacotei alguns livros e peguei meu notebook, o mp3 player e minha mais nova e querida câmera. Meu irmão, ao me ver colocando os pertences no carro, sem nada saber, imaginou se tratar de Europa.

-Vou precisar do seu motorista hoje. - Byakuya disse olhando-me por cima do jornal que lia enquanto eu passava na sala de casa carregando uma caixa cheia com meus livros preferidos. - Amsterdã de novo?

Ajeitei a caixa no carro e voltei depressa.

-Eu que vou levar o carro. Vou ficar um tempo fora para filmar. - ele olhou-me intrigado, o interior do Japão não era exatamente o tipo de rota que eu costumava fazer - Vou para o Sul. Karakura, já ouviu falar?

Ele acenou com a cabeça indiferente. Não convivíamos muito, não havia "saudade" entre nós.

No começo, havia cogitado o interior da França ou o calor de alguma ilha grega, mas seguindo o conselho do meu médico, optei por simplicidade. Depois uma pesquisa rápida, não tive dúvidas que Karakura, não muito longe de Tóquio, seria o lugar perfeito - não muito grande, despoluída, ensolarada, bosques, rio e uma floresta natural e fechando o pacote, à vinte minutos da praia.

Fiz um cumprimento a meu irmão me despedindo. Nós nunca tínhamos nos abraçado, não seria a primeira vez. Entrei no carro e dirigi sem rumo por Tóquio, seria a última vez que veria aqueles arranha-céus. Coloquei o pé na rodovia cinquenta e dois e vi as luzes da minha nova cidade ao amanhecer. O céu estava em um azul escuro profundo e tudo estava muito calmo. Era outono e pude perceber que as árvores estavam secas, eu teria de esperar até a primavera para ver as cerejeiras explodirem em cor.

Passei em uma lojinha de conveniência e comprei alguma comida, estacionei no final de uma rua que dava de frente para o rio e vi o sol nascer me lambuzando de sorvete de morango.

Fora fácil locar uma casa completa com jardim e piscina. Comprei um futon de casal, fui ao mercado e enchi a cesta de peixe e legumes frescos, e assim comecei o fim da minha vida.

Nas primeiras semanas levei um estilo de vida solitário, mas era exatamente isto que eu buscava. Saia para caminhar na beira do rio antes mesmo do sol nascer, preparava minhas refeições, escrevia, escutava música e tomava um drink na piscina antes de dormir.

Era uma manha fria e eu estava curtindo os primeiros raios de sol em uma lenta e curta caminhada na beiro do rio até que pela primeira vez deitei-me sobre a grama que era a única que se mantinha verde naquela estação. Coloquei os fones do player que me encheram de blues antigo. Fechei os olhos e tentei relaxar. Senti o ar puro, uma ou outra formiga subir na minha perna e meu vestido branco quase sair do meu corpo quando um vento forte soprara subitamente. Não me importei, minhas pernas estavam quase desnudas e agora um pouco úmidas pelo orvalho da manhã que nascia, queria que aquela sensação chegasse até meus pés. Descalcei minhas confortáveis sapatilhas usando somente os pés, abri os braços o máximo que pude e deixei a cabeça pender para trás. E assim fiquei em comunhão com a mãe terra por alguns minutos, até que resolvi abrir os olhos.

Primeiro vi o céu, já totalmente azul e sem nuvens. Depois virei-me um pouco para o lado, e vi de relance cabelos alaranjado-berrante que refletiam o sol.

Eu não estava sozinha e fiquei um pouco incomodada por isso. Recompus-me de maneira discreta, fingindo não ter visto aquela pessoa. Olhava para a água que ia descendo no rio e todo o brilho do sol que suas águas refletiam, mas nem essa visão belíssima era páreo para a minha curiosidade.

A imensa curiosidade de Kuchiki Rukia, é, ás vezes, algo a se temer.

Fora impossível não olhar um pouco. E depois olhar mais. E mais. E de lance em lance ir captando cada vez mais detalhes.

Jovem. Os cabelos eram alaranjados como fogo, espetados e rebeldes. Usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, jeans um par de tênis. Sua mochila estava jogada a seu lado. Pude ver que fumava com a mão direita e com a esquerda parecia desenhar em um bloco de papel. Era o máximo que pude apreender, já que estávamos a certa distância um do outro.

Continuei a observá-lo despistadamente. Ele também olhava, e o fazia às vezes demoradamente. Não demorou para que eu percebesse que ele estava me desenhando.

Fiquei possessa. Todo o meu estado zen tinha ido pro saco. Eu definitivamente não gosto de me expor e há alguns metros de mim, um rapaz ruivo e intrometido me observando enquanto rabiscava.

O encarei e coloquei a máscara mais terrível e o olhar mais penetrante que podia no rosto. Ele também me encarou por um tempo até que jogou o que tinha nas mãos dentro da mochila e se levantou em seguida. O ruivo era alto. Eu não podia afirmar com certeza que era realmente um desenho meu, mas se fosse, ele pagaria caro por tê-lo feito e principalmente por tê-lo empurrado sem nenhum cuidado dentro daquela mochila.

-Ei! - também me levantei e gritei alto - Você fica me desenhando sem a minha permissão e ainda amassa o papel na mochila? Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu tenho algum valor!

O rapaz virou-se e pôs-se a andar, fingiu que não havia me ouvido.

Não demorou quase nada para que eu calçasse as minhas sapatilhas e fosse atrás dele no mesmo compasso.

-Ei! - eu inutilmente o chamava.

Quanto mais me aproximava do ruivo, mas me surpreendia. Ele estava imundo. A blusa era fina e desbotada, cheia de furos e manchas, o jeans que parecia ter sido um dia de lavagem clara, tinha borrões de tinta e muita sujeira, e meu deus, aquilo um dia fora um par de tênis? A mochila, mesmo rasgada, parecia conservada perto do que o garoto vestia. Moradores de rua em Karakura? Era o primeiro que eu via em duas semanas, isso nunca foi muito comum no Japão. Mas, para mim, não fazia diferença. E mesmo andando muito rápido pude alcançá-lo e em um momento estava exatamente atrás dele.

-Ei! - chamei mais uma vez.

Ele começou a correr, eu corri atrás. Sem pensar estiquei o braço e o puxei pela camisa. Ele parou em um tranco e se virou.

Vi grandes olhos castanhos me fitando por segundos demorados.

Era uma cena em slow motion. Suas pálpebras iam se fechando e seu corpo pesado caia para frente, até que, a velocidade aumentou e ele caiu duro no chão. Quase não tive tempo para me desviar, minha mão não soltara de sua blusa e por isso eu quase ia ao chão junto com ele.

Soltei-me atônita do rapaz. Ele havia aparentemente desmaiado, e acabara de estatelar com a cara no chão.

Levei uma mão à boca e soltei um grito abafado de susto. Fiquei o olhando no chão por alguns segundos, não sabia o que fazer.

Decidi agir e virei o corpo do rapaz o ajeitando com dificuldade.

Eu tinha de procurar ajuda. Gritei por socorro o mais alto que pude por algumas vezes, mas naquele horário e naquela região ainda era difícil alguém aparecer àquela hora. A idéia de ligar para a emergência veio tarde à minha mente, mas não adiantava, eu não estava com meu celular, que, aliás, estava desligado desde que eu havia chegado a Karakura.

Comigo, apenas algum dinheiro, meu mp3 player e as chaves de casa no bolso do moletom que usava por cima do vestido.

Com alguma esperança, revirei a mochila do rapaz em busca de um celular, mas tudo o que achei foi o bloco em que ele desenhava, um lápis quase sem ponta e uma garrafa de saquê barato.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente tentando ficar calma. Olhei para garrafa da bebida que estava em minhas mãos e dela para o jovem.

Seu rosto tinha alguns machucados cobertos de sangue seco, parecendo ter levado uma surra. Os lábios estavam rachados e ele tinha a pele pálida e olheiras profundas. Uma de suas mãos estava entreaberta, e dentro uma guimba apagada. Apertara nas mãos o cigarro que fumava há pouco?

-Levanta, cara! - Eu o sacudi e dei tapinhas em seu rosto já machucado. Nada.

Eu precisava buscar ajuda. Mas antes, tentaria reanimá-lo de mais uma forma.

Guardei as coisas que havia tirado da mochila de volta, menos a garrafa a qual esvaziei jogando todo o saquê na grama. Corri até o rio e a enchi de água.

Voltei-me para o corpo do ruivo e me ajoelhei-me sobre ele. Joguei a água gelada sobre seu rosto.

Mesmo não colocando muito fé nesta atitude, pareceu funcionar.

Um pouco da água entrou pelo nariz e ele espirrou. Em seguida levantou-se em um pulo e esfregou o rosto, tossia.

-Você está bem? - eu disse assustada, me levantando.

O jovem enxugou o rosto com a camisa exibindo um abdômen impecável e em seguida me lançou um olhar.

-Se eu estou vivo? Parece que sim.

Sua voz era um rasgo e penetrava junto com o olhar. Falou com um ar autoritário que veio a se confirmar ser sempre presente ao seu discurso mais tarde.

-Eu desmaiei? - ele perguntou como se aquilo tivesse sido absolutamente normal.

-É... Você caiu duro no chão. Não tem nem 10 minutos. - olhei bem para o rosto dele que estava ainda pálido, seu corpo tremia - Tem certeza que está bem? Você não parece que está muito bem.

-Você jogou o saquê fora. - Ignorou minha pergunta e me respondeu olhando para a garrafa em minhas mãos.

-Foi necessário. - Respondi firme.

O ruivo tomou a garrafa da minha mão e enfiou na mochila velha, tirando de dentro da mesma o bloco de papel. Afastou algumas páginas e arrancou uma delas. Ofereceu-me.

Peguei o papel curiosa. Ele acendia um cigarro e me fitava ao mesmo tempo.

Era eu. Estava deitada na grama, os cabelos bagunçados e de olhos fechados. O vestido meio amassado, as coxas finas e a lingerie simples aparecendo. Os braços finos esticados, o rosto um pouco virado de lado. Era um desenho muito, muito bom.

-Obrigado. - Ele disse ainda altivo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas expressou-se com humildade. Tragava o cigarro com dificuldade.

-Kuchiki Rukia. - respondi estendendo-lhe a mão.

O rapaz olhou para a mão emporcalhada e as unhas sujas e delas para mim. Eu manti a mão estendida, firme, então ele retribuiu o cumprimento.

-Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Bom, você pensou em morangos não é? Eu não me atreveria a fazer piada alguma depois de passar por aquela situação. E aquele cara estava tão mal, mas tão mal, que não merecia nem mesmo um trocadilho inocente.

-Ichigo, você não acha melhor ir ao hospital?

Ele ficou paranoico assim que ouviu a última palavra.

-Não... Não... Hospital não. Eu tenho que ir... Foi mal pelo desenho, eu não devia... Eu tenho que ir. - falou rápido, gesticulando muito enquanto se afastava.

-Não, espera.

Eu sabia que seria mais fácil deixá-lo ir e ir cuidar do que me restava de vida, mas tive um pouco de benevolência naquele momento e estava decidida a insistir em lhe oferecer ajuda.

-E se... A gente fosse comer alguma coisa, o que você acha?

-Olha, eu não estou com muita fome sabe...Valeu, mas...

-OLHA AQUI SEU CABEÇA DE CENOURA, VOCÊ ME DEU UM PUTA SUSTO SABIA? QUE TAL SER LEGAL E CUIDAR UM POUCO MAIS DE VOCÊ?

Eu não sei explicar mas sempre fora assim. Eu explodia ás vezes... Alguns chamam isso de gênio forte, já eu nomeei de "a voz do inconsciente".

Pois os olhos de Ichigo quase saltaram quando eu berrei. Ele parou de tremer tinha uma expressão como se tivesse acordado de um sono profundo por um irritante despertador.

-Tudo bem. - ele respondeu assustado, mas a voz ainda era altiva.

-Encare como uma forma de agradecer pelo desenho. - eu disse corando de vergonha por ter gritado daquele jeito com alguém que acabava de conhecer.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso e comecei a andar em direção a calçada. Em silêncio, o rapaz me seguiu e assim fomos andando lado a lado.

-Onde estamos indo, Rukia? - era a primeira vez que ele dizia o meu nome, e eu gostei de ouvir em sua voz.

-Tem uma 7eleven bem próxima daqui. O que você costuma comer? - algo me dizia que eu não devia ter feito aquela pergunta.

-Qualquer coisa que encha meu estômago. - disse tristemente - Mas se for pra escolher... Qualquer coisa apimentada e chocolate.

Eu relutei para não sentir pena e transformei o que sentia por aquele rapaz em um profundo respeito.

Até aquela hora estávamos sozinhos o tempo todo, e mesmo ele não estando nas melhores condições físicas, aparentava ser dez vezes mais forte que eu o que lhe daria vantagem para tentar me assaltar, me ferir ou coisas piores. Mas até então, ele havia se portado bem. Há quanto tempo aquele cara não comia? Onde será que ele dormia e como sobrevivia? A projeção era de alguém em "situação de risco" e eu esperava que um obento cheio de peixe fresco fizesse algum efeito.

Assim que chegamos à loja de conveniência "a voz do meu inconsciente" pronunciou-se outra vez.

-Não vai comer antes de lavar as mãos, Ichigo.

O ruivo me olhou sarcástico e deu um sorriso entre dentes, mas sem dizer acompanhou-me até o banheiro da loja.

Comprei dois obentos, chicletes, anti séptico em spray, algodão e curativos adesivos, entreguei uma das sacolas para Ichigo e seguimos em silêncio até o rio mais uma vez.

Os primeiros transeuntes apareceram na calçada. Uma senhora cuidava de seu jardim externo pela manhã e uma menina de kimono ia para o dojo sendo levada por um adulto franzino.

Sentamos perto da água, sobre uma pedra lisa.

-Pode mandar a ver. - Apontei para a sacola que ele segurava.

Para minha surpresa ele escolheu o menor dos obentos, o que me deixou decepcionada. Mas tudo bem, eu podia forçá-lo a comer o outro depois. O que realmente precisava ser feito era cuidar dos cortes que ele tinha no rosto e descobrir se havia algo pior no resto do corpo.

Ele não havia percebido, até então, a presença do anti séptico até que eu o tirei contente de dentro da outra sacola.

-Não. Não precisa. - Ele disse sério enquanto mastigava um pedaço de peixe.

-Precisa. Isso vai infeccionar. Você tem algum outro ferimento?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou a comer calado. Eu entendi aquilo como uma grande mentira e um ok para limpar seu rosto.

O ruivo mastigava lentamente e não olhava para mim enquanto eu ia limpando sua testa com cuidado. O rapaz fedia a cigarro e álcool misturado a sangue seco, não chegava a ser repugnante, mas era desagradável. Mexia sem parar com uma das pernas, o que fazia a marmita balançar para todo lado e espirrar molho no jeans imundo. Decidi deixá-lo em paz e ele comeu a metade do obento pequeno. O que ele tinha? Anorexia?

-Você é uma pessoa muito boa. - ele disse assim que voltei a limpar seu rosto, tinha os olhos fugidios e o semblante triste.

Era a primeira vez que eu fazia algo assim por alguém, nem mesmo dos meus machucados eu cuidava. Senti-me estranhamente feliz.

-Ichigo, me fale de você.

Ele me encarou pela primeira vez depois de um longo tempo. Estávamos bem próximos. Mesmo com o cheiro desagradável, as vestes nojentas e o rosto muito castigado eu notara que ele era muito bonito. Seu rosto era bem desenhado e o nariz fino e comprido. Sua expressão era de poucos amigos. Seria alguém bem atraente caso não fosse um mendigo.

-Fala de você primeiro. - ele interrompeu o pequeno silêncio - Você parece ser bem mais interessante do que eu.

Confesso que fiquei um pouco desconcertada com o comentário. Não sei se podia levar aquilo como um elogio, mas levei.

-Bom, eu sou de Tóquio. Mudei-me para cá há pouco tempo, e... Gosto de lugares altos. - eu não era boa em apresentações.

-É, você não é não tão interessante assim. - riu - Eu nasci aqui, vivo aqui e vou morrer aqui.

Quando ele disse morrer eu senti um soco no estômago, mas não deixei que ele percebesse e somente sorri. Continuei a tratar suas feridas, dessa vez com seu rosto voltado para mim.

-E o que você faz? - isso eu queria mesmo saber.

-Eu era pintor. - Ichigo respondeu rápido dizendo aquilo com convicção.

Uau. Um pintor. Eu não duvidei e aquilo explicava os borrões de tinta no jeans. Mas ele disse "era". Realmente não fazia o tipo que parecia ter um ateliê ou estúdio, o lápis que tinha na mochila estava ensebado e quase sem ponta. O que teria acontecido?

-E não é mais? - perguntei com cuidado. Era obvio que não, mas a intenção daquelas palavras era que ele se revelasse.

O "morango" me deu um sorriso irônico e pousou seus olhos castanhos nos meus.

- Como pode ver não pude me sustentar decentemente. - falava bem articulado e corretamente, provavelmente recebera boa educação.

Ele soubera se desviar da questão.

-O que eu vejo é uma pessoa muito talentosa. - o respondi com sinceridade.

-Você só viu um desenho meu. E era você. Por isso você gostou. As pessoas adoram posar, acredite. - falou mais uma vez, convicto.

Lembrei do desenho. As pernas desnudas e a lingerie aparecendo. Corei um pouco.

-Eu não gosto de posar e nem gosto de me expor.

-Me desculpe por ser invasivo. Acho que não vai querer me contar o que você faz, então. - o morango fora esperto não me dando outra saída.

-Eu escrevo. - timidamente lhe dei a resposta enquanto lhe pregava o primeiro band-aid.

-O que você escreve?

"Livros idiota. Porque você tinha que perguntar isso?"

-Literatura erótica - respondi corando e engolindo em seco.

Ele me deu um rápido sorrisinho safado e logo voltou à expressão séria de antes, o que me fez ficar mais vermelha.

-Já publicou algum livro?

-Já. "Escurecer", assino como Hisana.

Ichigo começou a gargalhar alto e eu fiquei petrificada. O que eu tinha dito de errado?

-Eu nunca ia imaginar que a Hisana de "Escurecer" era uma anã baixinha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Primeira observação: Eu não sou anã, ok?

Segunda observação: Ele sabia do meu livro.

Terceira e última observação: "Anã" e "baixinha"... Talvez ele estivesse descontando pelo "cabeça de cenoura".

-ANÃ É A SUA AVÓ! - esbravejei enquanto lhe dava um olhar severo.

O rapaz quase caiu para trás pelo susto, mas ele não me havia dado outra opção. Ficamos novamente calados e preguei uma caixa de band-aids em seu rosto até que ele se pronunciou.

-Seu livro é muito bom. É excitante e vulgar, você escreveu aquilo com coragem. Quantos anos você tem? Digo... Não dá para acreditar que foi uma garotinha quem escreveu aquilo.

Eu relevei o "garotinha" pelo elogio. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu ouvia alguém falar pessoalmente do meu livro.

Aquilo não estava certo. Para manter meu pseudônimo eu não fazia aparições públicas e enviei um estagiário da editora para me representar no lançamento e em outras ocasiões importantes. Eu nem mesmo tinha autografado algum livro sequer. Era de extrema importância manter o meu anonimato e eu estava ali enchendo o rosto de um mendigo com curativos adesivos que havia lido o livro. Eu não devia ter dito nada sobre "Escurecer".

- Obrigada. - preguei o último curativo perto do queixo, ele estava horrível. - Mas... Eu tenho que ir.

Era um sujeito intrigante este tal Kurosaki, mas não seria prudente me aproximar demais deste morango apimentado. Aquilo fora o suficiente, não me sentiria a vontade com alguém que já havia lido meus contos eróticos, era por isso que estava escrito Hisana e não Rukia na capa do livro.

Sem mais delongas pus-me de pé enquanto ele, ainda sentado, acendia um cigarro. Suas mãos tremiam. Observava-me de baixo. Fiz um cumprimento e comecei a andar. Depois de três passos, sua voz me congelou.

-Obrigado por tudo.

Não me virei e segui meu caminho.

* * *

Eu era um dos poucos viciados em metanfetamina do Japão, e em Karakura, eu conhecia todos os outros losers que se picavam ou inalavam a droga.

Havia três dias que meu estômago não via nada a não ser saquê e vodka. Meu sangue estava sujo e eu devia me alimentar, mas não dava para sentir fome.

Era quase de manhã. Estava deitado em um quarto vazio do segundo andar de uma casa abandonada e ocupada por punks, no subúrbio da cidade. No andar de baixo uma sonzeira dos infernos, e ao meu lado duas garotas estavam transando bêbadas. Eu estava tão morto que a música não me empolgava e aquela cena de sexo sequer me deixava excitado.

Eu derretia. Não sentia meus pés. Peguei o último cristal que me restava e coloquei em uma colher com um pouco de água reservada especialmente para esse ritual que eu fazia com maestria no quarto pouco iluminado por um pequeno abajur. Esquentei a colher com o isqueiro que tirei do bolso e peguei a seringa que estava no chão a enchendo com o líquido quente resultante do cristal e da água. Aproximei-me da luz para achar a veia e me injetei. Em segundos meu coração deu um salto e eu respirei fundo

Era prazer, artificial, mas prazer. Olhei para uma das garotas que tinha o mamilo mordido pela companheira e senti um pouco de inveja. Com custo me coloquei de pé, procurei minha mochila e as deixei sozinhas.

Eu não sabia que dia da semana era aquele, mas era setembro.

Veja bem, eu tenho altos e baixos. Tinha uma exposição inteira para montar até o fim do ano e nem havia começado. Todo o dinheiro que eu havia ganhado com os quadros que tinha vendido no começo do ano já tinha acabado. Eu não ia em casa há um mês. Naquela última semana, eu estava no fundo do poço.

Andei cambaleando pelo corredor escuro da casa e tropecei numa garrafa de saquê. Coloquei-a na mochila e desci as escadas. Devia haver umas vinte pessoas bêbadas dançando insanamente ao som de uma banda que tocava muito mal até mesmo para o parâmetro punk. Eu não conhecia as pessoas que estavam ali. Como mesmo eu havia parado naquele lugar? Olhei em volta procurando uma resposta e vi um cara de cabelos azuis conversando com um grandalhão com cara de ocidental. Eu já sabia por que estava ali e tinha que ir embora o mais rápido possível, se ele me visse, eu estaria em apuros.

Por sorte estava perto da porta. Saí da casa e comecei a andar rápido. Não havia uma alma sequer na rua, e as casas estavam todas apagadas, um silêncio cravado que fora interrompido por um grito vindo atrás de mim.

-Ei, Ichigo! Você me deve 450.000 yens, seu pedaço de merda!

Era o cara de cabelos azuis e o grandalhão. Grimmjow e Yammy. Eu estava fudido.

-Eu não tenho 450.000 yens. - disse com os olhos fechados, já esperando o soco que ia receber em seguida.

Yammy me jogou no chão e chutou a minha cara e as minhas costas. Eu não me defendi, não tinha forças pra isso. Grimmjow deu um chute no meu estômago e me puxou pelos cabelos, me colocando de pé. Yammy me segurou enquanto Grimmjow colocava um soco inglês na mão direita.

-Você tem três dias. - disse me esmurrando com o pedaço de metal.

Os dois me deixaram caído no chão e voltaram para a casa. Eu sentia dores no corpo todo, tremia e tinha dificuldade de andar. Eu sei que seria impossível conseguir aquela quantia em tão pouco tempo, mas eu tinha que tentar, ou aquilo custaria a minha vida. Eu não iria roubar, não fazia o meu tipo.

Fui seguindo para casa e peguei a rua que ladeava o grande rio da cidade. Karakura era aparentemente tranquila e limpa o que fazia com que a minha presença naquele lugar fosse até ofensiva. Mas rolava muita coisa no submundo da cidade, as pessoas que dormiam serenamente em suas casas bonitas e bem cuidadas não podiam imaginar o que acontecia por baixo dos panos.

Eu cresci nas margens daquele rio, em uma dessas casas espaçosas, com uma família feliz e normal. Sempre fui amigo dos pincéis e meu pai me incentivava muito, dizia que eu teria um futuro brilhante e que poderia até mesmo ir estudar na Europa se quisesse, ele iria me apoiar de qualquer maneira. Minha segunda paixão era o dojo, lutar me dava disciplina, e disciplina me dava autonomia para ser um garoto independente. Não precisa nem dizer que eu era o orgulho dos meus pais. Até que em um dia chuvoso, eu esperei minha mãe me buscar no dojo e ela não veio. Acharam o corpo dela nas águas do rio, já bem longe da cidade. Aquilo foi a ruína da nossa família. Eu tinha duas irmãs pequenas que ficavam sem mãe, e meu pai perdia a grande paixão da sua vida. Fui ficando cada vez mais introvertido e cada vez pior, minhas telas cheias de cores sombrias refletiam o meu espírito e comecei a brigar com qualquer um que aparecesse no meu caminho. Comecei com os solventes e depois fui para as anfetaminas. Larguei o colégio e saí de casa antes de completar meus dezoito anos, e depois de dar muito dar muito trabalho para o meu pai, o velho resolveu pegar as meninas e mudar da cidade.

Passado algum tempo, sem dinheiro e vivendo na rua traficando estimulantes para trabalhadores das fábricas, estava esgotado. Eu tinha dezessete anos, a minha arte e meu corpo impuro. Ficava chapado e desenhava no papelão, nas paredes, aonde quer que fosse. Certo dia pichava a fachada de uma loja quando um homem me golpeou com uma bengala. Seu nome era Urahara Kisuke, e ao invés de chamar a polícia e me acusar de vandalismo, ficou maravilhado com os seios da mulher que eu pintara na parede. Urahara resolveu me patrocinar. Eu fiquei um tempo limpo e fui viver com ele. Além de me dar um espaço para criar, nós treinávamos o kendo no porão e ele me incentivou a voltar a estudar. Voltei para o colégio e em um ano estava expondo em Tóquio. Os críticos ficaram impressionados e um mecenas americano resolveu me bancar uma viagem pela América. Fiquei seis meses nos EUA, conheci cidades, museus, fui a concertos, galerias, conheci toda sorte de pessoas e usei todas as drogas que pude. Não tinha sido uma boa ideia deixar um panaca viciado sozinho no novo mundo.

Quando voltei ao Japão, Urahara me incentivou a entrar em contato com a minha família de novo e me mudar para Tóquio ou Nova York. E assim o fiz. Morei dois anos em Tóquio, ganhei muito dinheiro e torrei tudo na mesma proporção. Logo depois estava com um bloqueio criativo dos grandes e não conseguia produzir nada. Voltei para Karakura, e com o que me restava paguei algumas dívidas e comprei um espaço para uma galeria pequena. Teria de começar do zero. Mais uma vez fiquei limpo e comecei a dar aula de desenhos até que minha inspiração voltasse. Isso não durou muito. Foi só voltar a pintar que eu comecei a chapar novamente. Inalava metanfetamina, dava festas em casa e gastava o que não podia. Afastei dos meus amigos e as coisas ficaram descartáveis. Eu estava longe da minha família e não tinha namorada. Ficava cada vez pior. Comecei a passar longos períodos na rua de novo, e tudo que eu ganhava com os quadros, perdia na mão de Grimmjow comprando meus cristais da "felicidade".

O sol aquela hora começava a nascer. Eu tentava não pensar no meu passado e na série de problemas que eu tinha para resolver. Os efeitos do speed passavam e meu corpo tremia e doía. Se eu continuasse daquela maneira, não ia durar muito tempo.

Quando vi aquela calcinha vermelha, achei que estava delirando. Olhei novamente e vi que era uma garota espreguiçada na margem do rio.

O vestido branco esvoaçava assim como as mechas do cabelo negro e curto que bagunçavam o rosto que eu não conseguia ver.

As pernas dela eram hipnotizantes. Os olhos fechados, a cabeça em direção ao céu, como se alimentasse da luz do sol assim como a grama sob a qual estava deitada.

Aquele corpo implorava para ser passado para o papel. Aquela cena tinha de ser registrada.

Com cautela sentei-me um pouco afastado dela e invadi sua privacidade fazendo o que podia com o papel vagabundo e o lápis quase sem ponta que arranhava a folha. Aos poucos ela foi revelando o rosto, aquilo ficava interessante. Ela olhava cada vez mais pra mim. Apressei o desenho e o finalizei como pude depois de receber um olhar de reprovação da parte dela. Dei no pé, não queria confusão.

Ela veio atrás, puxou a minha camisa e quando me virei, vi dois grandes globos violeta que eram seus olhos, isso antes de apagar.

Acordei engasgando com um bucado de água gelada que aquela garota jogara em meu rosto para me despertar.

Kuchiki Rukia, um belo nome para um belo rosto. Dei-lhe o desenho e sentindo pena de mim, ofereceu ajuda e ofereceu comida. Eu não sentia o mínimo de fome, sabia que precisava comer, mas não sentia fome mesmo. Até que, ela gritou comigo, dizendo palavras importantes.

-OLHA AQUI SEU CABEÇA DE CENOURA, VOCÊ ME DEU UM PUTA SUSTO SABIA? QUE TAL SER LEGAL E CUIDAR UM POUCO MAIS DE VOCÊ?

A pequena era brava. Levei um grande susto. Era a mais pura verdade, eu precisava cuidar de mim. Eu não sabia como fazer, mas teria que dar um jeito. Deixar ela me ajudar feria um pouco meu orgulho, mas eu podia relevar isso.

-Tudo bem. - respondi tentando passar segurança.

Ela corou um pouco.

-Encare como uma forma de agradecer pelo desenho. - disse tímida.

Ela sorriu e começou a andar. A partir daquele momento eu fiz de tudo para parecer normal e esconder os efeitos devastadores que a droga e as dores me causavam. Andava ao lado dela, e achei que seria bacana puxar algum assunto.

-Onde estamos indo, Rukia?

-Tem uma 7eleven bem próxima daqui. O que você costuma comer?

"Eu não costumo comer." Pensei. Devia estar uns quinze a vinte quilos abaixo do meu peso normal.

-Qualquer coisa que encha meu estômago. - disse pensando no quanto eu era um idiota - Mas se for pra escolher... Qualquer coisa apimentada e chocolate.

Aquela garota era diferente.

Porque ela daria papo para um cara fudido como eu? Mano, eu estava nojento. Eu ia precisar de pelo menos uns cinco dias pra tirar completamente aquela sujeira do corpo e aquelas roupas tinham que ser incineradas. E eu nem queria imaginar como estava o estado do meu rosto, provavelmente eu estava desfigurado, cheio de sangue e cores na cara. Uma pessoa sensata fugiria de mim, teria medo e asco. Mas o máximo que ela fez foi me pedir para lavar as mãos antes de comer quando chegamos à loja de conveniência, o que retribuí com um sorriso zombeteiro fazendo o possível para esconder os dentes.

Ela comprou algumas coisas e fomos nos sentar na margem do rio, sobre uma pedra. Eu costumava sentir ali quando criança, enquanto meu pai fazia gracinhas e minha mãe arrumava o piquenique com as minhas irmãs.

-Pode mandar a ver. - Ela apontou a sacola que me dera quando saímos da 7eleven.

Havia dois obentos. Um grande e um pequeno. Optei pelo pequeno. Seria difícil engolir aquela comida. Eu abria a marmita quando ela tirou de dentro da sacola que segurava um spray de anti séptico.

-Não. Não precisa. - eu disse escondendo o constrangimento.

-Precisa. Isso vai infeccionar. Você tem algum outro ferimento? - essa garota era de verdade ou era uma alucinação?

Fiz que não com a cabeça e continuei a comer calado. Eu não tinha verificado, mas algo me dizia que havia grandes hematomas nas costas, não queria preocupá-la.

Rukia aproximou-se de mim com um chumaço de algodão embebecido em anti séptico e passou delicadamente na minha testa. Há quanto tempo alguém não cuidava de mim daquele jeito? Eu resolvi não encará-la porque ficaria com muita vergonha daquela situação e deixei minha cabeça vazia. Por um momento vacilei e recomecei a tremer fazendo molho esparramar pelo meu jeans. Ela estava muito próxima, meu cheiro devia estar incomodando, mas ela não reclamava, só continuava o que estava fazendo como se eu fosse seu animal de estimação. A minha tremedeira pareceu lhe incomodar e assim ela parou por um momento. Eu estava ficando um pouco ansioso, já não dava para engolir mais aquela comida que para mim, não tinha gosto, Então deixei o obento pela metade. Ela veio novamente com o algodão.

-Você é uma pessoa muito boa. - eu disse o que sentia naquele momento.

Rukia pareceu feliz.

-Ichigo, me fale de você.

Meus olhos pararam de fugir e instantaneamente buscaram os dela. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê daquela desconhecida estar sendo tão cordial com um gato de rua como eu. Reparei em seu rosto. A pele era branca e não havia nada, absolutamente nada fora do lugar, uma mancha sequer. Seus olhos eram águas violetas e sua boca pequena, vermelha e saudável.

-Fala de você primeiro. Você parece ser bem mais interessante do que eu. - e realmente parecia.

Ela continuou a me olhar.

-Bom, eu sou de Tóquio. Mudei-me para cá a pouco tempo, e... Gosto de lugares altos.

Nem valia a pena também dizer que eu também já havia morado lá, e eu nem queria me lembrar disso. Resolvi descontrair um pouco.

-É, você não é não tão interessante assim. - ri - Eu nasci aqui, vivo aqui e vou morrer aqui.

Rukia sorriu, e eu permaneci com o rosto virado para o seu. A pequena ainda limpava meus cortes, deviam ser muitos.

-E o que você faz? - me perguntou curiosa.

-Eu era pintor. - respondi orgulhoso. Eu realmente pintava bem.

-E não é mais?

"Não, não mesmo. Sou um vagabundo, viciado. Ainda não percebeu, branca de neve?"

Dei-lhe um sorriso com um quê de ironia e fixei meus olhos nos seus.

-Como pode ver, não pude me sustentar decentemente. - respondi.

-O que eu vejo é uma pessoa muito talentosa.

Lembrei-me do desenho que havia feito dela.

-Você só viu um desenho meu. E era você. Por isso você gostou. As pessoas adoram posar, acredite. - ela corara ligeiramente.

-Eu não gosto de posar e nem gosto de me expor. - disse séria.

-Me desculpe por ser invasivo. Acho que não vai querer me contar o que você faz, então. - é, eu queria saber mais sobre ela, por isso a indireta.

-Eu escrevo. - sua foz saiu como um fio. Parecia não querer ter dito aquilo.

-O que você escreve?

-Literatura erótica - respondeu com o rosto vermelho.

"Safada." Soltei um sorriso sem querer e quis parecer interessado novamente, ela podia me achar um babaca por isso.

-Já publicou algum livro?

-Já. "Escurecer", assino como Hisana.

"O QUE?" Não seguei o riso.

-Eu nunca ia imaginar que a Hisana de "Escurecer" era uma anã baixinha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! - não me continha.

"Escurecer" era muito pesado.

Eu havia ganhado este livro de Ishida. O Uryuu não era o tipo de cara que lia contos eróticos, mas de alguma maneira ficara conhecendo aquela autora, Hisana. "Você vai curtir aos montes, Ichigo." Ele me disse todo empolgado no último natal quando me entregara um embrulho roxo. Devorei aquelas páginas em um dia. De onde aquela tal de Hisana poderia ter tirado tantas idéias para se fazer na cama? Desde sodomização até sexo carinhoso, e igualmente excitante. Rukia parecia não ter mais de uns quinze, dezesseis anos sem abrir a boca, e pelo jeito de falar eu lhe daria uns vinte, no máximo.

-ANÃ É A SUA AVÓ! - ela gritou muito puta.

Assustei-me e me desequilibrei. O silêncio veio e ela pregava vários curativos adesivos no meu rosto, ainda bufando. Resolvi me redimir.

-Seu livro é muito bom. É excitante e vulgar, você escreveu aquilo com coragem. Quantos anos você tem? Digo... Não dá para acreditar que foi uma garotinha que escreveu aquilo.

Achei que ela ia gostar de ouvir aquilo, mas a expressão em seu rosto era de confusão. Não dava pra saber se eu tinha dito algo errado.

- Obrigada. Mas... Eu tenho que ir.

Eu não devia ter gargalhado quando ela disse do livro. Provavelmente ela entendera mal, devia estar achando que eu estava zoando com a cara dela. Rukia se levantou e fiquei sem reação a observando. Cumprimentou-me muda e se virou indo embora.

Seus gritos eram um pouco irritantes, ela era impositiva e segura e se fosse mesmo Hisana, era uma exímia escritora. Há muito tempo eu não conhecia uma pessoa assim, e o que ela tinha feito por mim... Meu deus, acho que ninguém nunca faria aquilo.

-Obrigado por tudo. - disse profundamente agradecido.

Ela havia me pedido para que eu cuidasse de mim. Eu faria aquilo por ela, em retribuição.

* * *

**N.A.**

In Bloom, significa "Florescer" e é uma música muito especial do Nirvana que dá o título a esta fic IchiRuki, UA, +18.

Começa com o pov dos dois, mas no próximo capítulo eu passo a bola para o narrador e espero introduzir os outros personagens.

Espero que gostem e espero reviews, ok? Então se você gostou, comente. Se não gostou, comente também. :)

Tentarei postar uma vez por semana, então até quarta que vem!

Abraços,

Black-sama.


End file.
